Du Sang sur les mains
by Belywiel
Summary: Je m'appelle Artur Vodoleïev. Et je n'aurais sincèrement jamais cru qu'en une année, tout allait changer.
1. Trouver une occupation

J'aurais pu facilement éviter ce meurtre. Mais la situation m'avait complètement échappée. J'en suis désolé. Même plus que ça, les mots me manquent, alors que la scène qui vient de se dérouler sous mes yeux s'inscrit lentement dans ma mémoire, me faisant revivre les dix dernières secondes au ralenti, les rendant encore plus douloureuses. Un geste de la main. Un seul. Accompagné de ma baguette. Une fois de plus, je venais de voir le sang s'écouler, la deuxième fois en même pas quelques heures. Après tout, cette nuit je n'avais pas arrêté de saigner du nez. Et là, cette saleté d'araignée venait de me piquer la main. Saleté². Encore heureux que j'ai réussi à l'écraser pour me venger.

Je m'appelle Artur Vodoleïev, 16 ans -17 dans quelques mois- rendu à transformer un écrasement de bestiole en scène de crime pendant les cours d'Histoire de la Magie afin de les rendre un tant soit peu intéressant. Magnifique.

Je vous assure, j'ai déjà essayé de m'y accrocher. Lors des tous premiers cours. Pendant cinq minutes peut-être, mais j'ai essayé. J'aimerais bien vous y voir aussi, assis sur une chaise à écouter un fantôme déblatérer des faits censés être intéressants. Même la plus épiques des batailles, venant de lui me servirait de berceuse, franchement. Alors j'ai tout simplement arrêté de m'intéresser au cours –comme tous les autres élèves je pense- et me contente d'aller demander à Binns la matière exacte de l'examen afin de pouvoir trouver des informations à la bibliothèque. Quand j'ai la foi d'aller jusque-là.

M'enfin. Ma manière d'étudier n'intéresse sans doute personne, déjà que ça ne me passionne pas moi-même. Depuis que je suis arrivé à Poudlard, on ne peut pas dire que j'ai réellement eu des résultats mirobolants, au plus grand dam de ma famille. Je suis plutôt du genre à en faire le moins possible, tant que ça me permet quand même de passer. Tout l'inverse de ce qui me sert de frère. Une petite explication s'impose je suppose, de toute manière j'ai encore 56 minutes de cours à tuer devant moi. Et je ne sais pas non plus à qui je parle, si une quelconque personne pouvait lire dans mes pensées à cet instant, il aurait sans doute peur et penserait que je parle à des amis imaginaires. Ce qui est peut-être le cas en fait, mais ce n'est pas comme si ça me dérangeait.

J'imagine déjà qu'avec un nom comme le mien, premièrement vous devez vous douter plus ou moins d'où je viens, et deuxièmement vous vous demandez comment est-ce que j'ai bien pu atterrir ici. Je vous préviens de suite, y a rien d'intéressant. Mais ça le sera toujours plus que l'histoire de Shleck le Sanglant ou je ne sais quoi. Bref. J'ai vu le jour dans la chère Mère Patrie : Russie, le 8 janvier 1959. Je vous interdis de sortir ne serait-ce qu'un seul cliché maintenant, j'en ai déjà eu a claque, merci. J'ai toujours vécu aux côtés de mon père –sorcier-, celle m'ayant donné la vie-sorcière aussi- étant…Allé voir ailleurs, on va dire ça comme ça. Ma vie était plate et calme, ce qui ne me déplaisait pas le moins du monde, et je n'attendais qu'une seule chose : mes onze ans. Etant enfant unique et mon père passant ses journées au Ministère de la Magie russe, y travaillant, il n'était pas spécialement intéressant de rester à la maison avec comme seule occupation les livres, le jardin –quand il faisait assez chaud- et un chat aussi réactif qu'un paillasson.

Je pensais que tout allait changer lorsque j'entrerais à l'école, et j'avais bien raison. Donnez une baguette à un gosse de 11 ans, donnez-lui des cours – de préférence basé sur des sort totalement inutiles et pas complexes- et c'est bon, ils s'amuseront pendant des heures. Déjà à cet âge-là, j'avais planifié ma vie : finir mes études de sorcellerie, me décider entre Anya et Natasha dont déjà leur beauté pouvait être comparée à celles des vélanes, et…Et faire ma vie avec ça. Très élaboré, je sais. Ceci dit, tous mes beaux plans se brisèrent à la fin de ma première année. Ne rentrant que très peu à la maison, je ne pouvais savoir ce qui s'y tramait réellement. D'accord, j'avais des hiboux de temps en temps de la part de mon père mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il y était très expressif, et surtout j'avais énormément de mal à déchiffrer ce qu'il y marquait. J'en ai toujours d'ailleurs.

Ce fut donc le jour même où je rentrais pour les grandes vacances, racontant à mon père touuut ce que j'avais pu apprendre et faire depuis Pâques, qu'il m'annonça dès que j'eu fini mon discours qu'il s'était trouvé quelqu'un il y a quelques mois de cela. Sur le coup ça ne me dérangea pas plus que ça. Jusqu'à savoir que son prénom ne ressemblait en aucun cas à Natasha ou Anya. Et on ne va même pas parler de son nom de famille. Wilkes. Elle avait un fils du même âge que le mien et habitait en Angleterre. Et n'avait pas la moindre intention de se bouger de chez elle. Je n'ai pas eu vraiment le choix, ni même mon mot à dire, tout avait été décidé en mon absence, et mon transfert pour pouvoir aller étudier désormais en Angleterre était presque fini lui aussi. Alors je décidai de faire ce que je savais faire de mieux. Bouder. Et je vous assure qu'un gosse de 11 ans quand ça boude, ça peut être particulièrement enquiquinant.

Mais ça ne fit pas changer d'un poil la décision de mon père. Trois jours plus tard, nous étions en Angleterre chez les Wilkes, et je n'avais jamais trouvé mon chat aussi intéressant. Que vouliez-vous que je fasse d'autre ? Une serpillère à qui on aurait lancé un sort aurait mieux parlé que moi en anglais. La seule phrase que je connaissais ce jour-là était : « I am Arrrrrturrrrr, I am twelve yearrrrrs old. » Le premier qui se moque de mon accent, je lui fais manger un balai. Parce que je l'ai toujours et que je n'ai aucune envie de le perdre. Quoiqu'il en soit, à cause de ce « léger » -kof- handicap au niveau de la langue, on préféra me faire entrer en première année, afin que je ne sois pas trop perdu. Tant mieux dans un sens. Je n'ai pas eu à supporter mon soi-disant frère: Terence.

Ce dernier s'était montré on ne peut plus hautain durant les vacances, me parlant toujours avec des grands gestes et lentement, –Merci, je ne suis pas attardé à ce point-là.- venant les ¾ du temps me dire que je ne devais certainement pas venir tâcher le nom des Wilkes, et que c'était beaucoup mieux que je garde mon nom de famille d'origine. Je me souviens aussi que vers la toute fin des vacances, il m'avait proposé un pari. Par fierté, je l'ai accepté. Il m'avait dit que jamais je ne réussirais à aller dans la même maison que la sienne à Poudlard. Et que si, par le plus graaand des hasards, et avec énormémeeeent de chance, j'atterrissais à Serpentard, je pourrais garder mes cheveux courts.

Je m'appelle Artur Vodoleïev, 16 ans –et toutes mes dents-, quelques kilos en trop – j'ai une grosse ossature c'est tout.-, on vient de me rendre un de mes devoirs avec un point en moins pour l'orthographe de mon prénom dessus –Merci Binns de persister à marquer Arthur.-, 5ème année et mes cheveux bruns m'arrivent presque à la taille quand ils sont attachés. J'ai omis aussi de vous dire que cela fait maintenant 5 ans que j'ai atterri à Poufsouffle. Ce qui a failli causer la mort de mon demi-frère. Il avait essayé de réprimer un fou-rire en oubliant de respirer en entendant le Choixpeau l'annoncer. J'aime tellement ma nouvelle famille et ma vie.


	2. Coup de théâtre à l'entraînement

Certaines personnes écrivent des journaux intimes où ils racontent leur vie, leurs désastres et tout ce que vous voulez d'autres. Moi, j'ai ma tête. Je me contente de tout me raconter à moi-même ce qui devient assez vite bordélique, j'en conviens. Mais le plus gênant, c'est lorsque quelqu'un me parle et qu'au lieu de lui répondre, j'ouvre la bouche pour finir mes pensées. D'après mon voisin de lit – et de beaucoup de choses…Je précise, c'est un [i]ami.[/i]- c'est effrayant quand je me mets à faire ça. Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est lui qui est vite effrayé aussi. Il suffisait de lui sortir deux mots en russe pour qu'il vous traite de barbare. Mauviette.

Cependant, j'admets que sur certains points je le suis certainement plus que lui. C'est qu'il s'agit de ne pas le croiser quand il a une batte en main, Eliott. Encore moins quand il y a un souaffle à quelques mètres et que vous faite partie de l'équipe qui joue contre lui. Mais on va dire que c'est grâce à ça que j'ai pu faire sa connaissance à ce Cracmol de mes deux. Bien qu'il n'ait strictement rien d'un Cracmol, j'aimais l'appeler comme ça, en mémoire à un cours de Sortilèges qui se révéla être particulièrement fastidieux pour lui, pour la simple raison que le lutin de Cornouaille qu'il était censé stupéfixer avait réussi à lui prendre sa baguette et à mettre le chaos un peu partout dans la classe. En plus, ce n'est pas non plus comme s'il m'avait donné un meilleur surnom.

« -Hey Vodka ! On peut espérer te voir un jour où tu comptes prendre racine en mettant tes bottes ? »

Quand on parle du dragon, on en voit la queue, c'est le cas de le dire. Vodka. Parce que Vodoleïev c'est trop dur à dire, alors on raccourci à Vod', qui s'est rapidement changé en Vodka. Tant de subtilité et de recherche dans ce surnom que plusieurs ont repris maintenant. Mais je ne vais pas les blâmer, pas tous du moins, dans la plupart des cas, je sais que c'est parfaitement amical, et aller se vexer pour ça serait parfaitement ridicule. Quoiqu'il en soit, je me tournai vers Eliott, lui lançant au passage un coussin, qu'il rattrapa –malheureusement- in extremis. Un jour, je l'aurai.

« - Je t'attendais pour que je puisse t'aider à mettre les tiennes et à faire tes lacets ! »

Lui lançais-je en souriant et en finissant enfin d'enfiler ma deuxième botte, me relevant par la suite du fauteuil, allant le rejoindre. A force de rester dans mes pensées, j'en aurais presque oublié d'aller manger. Bien que mon estomac aurait aussitôt fait de me le rappeler en gargouillant de manière gracieuse et mélodieuse.

« -Trop de gentillesse Artur, mais te vexe pas, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre qui m'a mieux appris que toi, la preuve j'arrive à les faire tout seul maintenant ! »

La discussion continua pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions la Grande Salle en fait. Après, disons que…Qu'il fut nettement plus intéressant de se concentrer sur le petit déjeuner et de discuter sur l'entraînement auquel nous allions assister quelques minutes plus tard. 2 ans. Cela faisait exactement 2 ans que j'avais appris à réellement connaître Eliott. Et c'était le Quidditch qui nous avait liés. Pour tout vous dire, ce fut totalement par hasard qu'on se retrouva sur le terrain, au même moment, à passer la même épreuve pour atteindre le même poste en même temps. Comme quoi le hasard peut bien faire les choses, quand il ne décide pas de vous troller le jour le plus important de votre vie. Au départ, malgré les sourires et les politesses que l'on s'était échangés, il s'était bien vite fait ressentir dans nos gestes qu'aucun des deux ne comptait laisser la place à l'autre. Avoir un poste dans l'équipe de Quidditch, c'était trop précieux.

On a dû passer au moins une demi-heure à essayer de se faire des vacheries pas si subtiles que ça, avant que le capitaine nous fasse descendre – de force- et nous annonce qu'on était tous les deux pris. Visiblement, aucun de nous deux n'avait remarqué qu'il n'y avait non pas une place de batteur de libre, mais deux. Et c'est de cette histoire que naquit le Groupe des Bigleux. Qui est toujours au nombre exclusif de deux aujourd'hui. Je vous le dit, on va révolutionner le monde. Mais pas aujourd'hui parce qu'on a entrainement et que…Qu'une des amies d'Eliott se dirige droit vers nous. Lily Evans. Une Gryffondor aux cheveux roux et aux yeux émeraudes, souvent accompagnée de Mary Macdonald, une autre Gryffondor qui, contrairement à son amie était brune aux yeux noisette. Plus ou moins. Parce que moi et les couleurs, permettez-moi de vous dire qu'on n'est pas franchement ami-ami. Et que dévisager mon bol de porridge est nettement plus poli que de dévisager une élève.

« -Alors comme ça, c'est vous qui prenez le terrain ce matin ? »

Lança la rousse, tout sourire, s'installant en face de nous après avoir fait un signe de la main. Elliot acquiesça dans un premier temps, finissant de mâcher ce qu'il avait en bouche pour pouvoir lui expliquer par la suite qu'il comptait bien essayer d'écraser les Lions au prochain match, même si cela faisait des années que ce n'était pas arrivé. Et ça ne risquait sans doute pas d'arriver de sitôt, c'est qu'ils avaient des bons joueurs mine de rien. Mais je préférai garder cette réflexion pour moi-même, continuant de manger tranquillement, ne me mêlant pas à la conversation. Pas que ça ne m'intéresse pas, simplement que je n'avais plus envie que ça de les déranger, et qu'ils ne m'avaient pas directement non plus adressé la parole.

«- Privet ! *»

Je relevai la tête de mon bol –il était temps- et regardai quelques secondes l'air ahuri, celle qui venait de prendre la parole. Et qui n'était autre que Mary. Un instant j'hésitai à me retourner, si ça se trouvait elle s'adressait à quelqu'un d'autre, mais le pourcentage de chance qu'un autre sorcier d'origine russe se trouve derrière égalait celui que j'avais de trouver un veracrasse dans le jus de citrouille que je venais d'ingurgiter. Lui souriant, et fermant ma bouche par la même occasion, j'essayai de faire disparaître l'air plus qu'ahuri qui devait avoir pris place sur mon visage.

« -привет* ! Tu essayes de te mettre au russe ? Tu te débrouilles pas mal en tout cas jusqu'ici ! »

« Tu rigoles j'espère ? C'est le seul mot que je connaisse et j'ai un accent horrible ! »

Elle se mit à rire, se servant au passage elle aussi de jus de citrouille, essayant visiblement de ne pas en mettre partout par la même occasion. Elle enchaîna sur le devoir de potions qu'il fallait rendre pour lundi –Oops. Je l'ai toujours pas commencé.- se plaignant du sujet, ne le trouvant pas intéressant. La seule chose que je pu faire fut d'être de son côté. En réalité je ne savais même plus ce que c'était ce sujet. Je penserai ce soir ou demain à demander à quelqu'un de quoi il s'agit exactement. Et de préférence pas à Eliott, depuis que Mary a dit les mots « devoirs de potion » il a tourné la tête vers moi, plein d'espoir. Sorry comrade. J'ai rien fait moi non plus.

« C'est pas tout ça, mais va falloir qu'on y aille à moins de vouloir s'attirer les foudres de Goujon… Vous venez avec nous les filles ? »

Eliott se leva et je ne tardai pas à en faire de même, prenant un pain au chocolat au passage, qui me faisait de l'œil depuis dix minutes et qui, j'en étais certain, m'implorait de le prendre et de le manger. Le pauvre, il fallait bien que j'exauce son vœu non ? …Même que son voisin en faisait de même. Bah. Un de plus ou de moins, ça ne changera pas grand-chose, autant faire deux pain au chocolat heureux. Je vis Eliott lever les yeux au ciel en voyant ce que je venais de prendre en main, marmonnant un « …Irrécupérable lui » tout en soupirant d'un air dramatique.

« Ahem…Désolée mais j'ai promis à Severus que je passerais du temps avec lui…Reste avec eux Mary si tu veux, et n'oublie pas de prendre des notes sur leurs stratégies ! »

Lily nous mit à chacun une tape amicale sur l'épaule avant de sortir et nous en fîmes de même, accompagnés de Mary, excepté que nous, nous dirigeâmes vers le parc, et plus exactement, le terrain d'entrainement. Chose qui ne nous prit que quelques minutes, durant lesquelles Eliott et moi arrivâmes à convaincre le Gryffondor nous accompagnant de nous passer ses notes en Potions, qui étaient certainement plus complètes que les nôtres. Au moins, cela nous enlevait une épine du pied. Et pas qu'un peu.

L'entraînement se passa relativement bien, si ce n'est qu'un Vif d'Or fut porté disparut et que je manquai de peu d'assommer un des poursuiveurs, qui pour une raison qui m'était plus qu'inconnue avait surgit devant ma batte au moment où le cognard arrivait. …D'accord, c'était un souafle. Mais il était gros. Et puis on l'avait lancé trop vite, ce qui lui avait donné des allures de cognard. DONC je suis excusé. Par moi-même.

Ceci dit, alors que nous étions tous en train de redescendre vers la terre ferme, un cri strident se fit entendre, résonnant dans le stade. Automatiquement, je regardai vers les gradins, et ne voyant rien d'anormal si ce n'était que Mary regardait elle d'un air légèrement paniqué vers nous, je fronçai les sourcils et rejoignit les autres déjà à terre.

« Tout le monde va bien ? »

Goujon nous regarda tour à tour, semblant nous compter avant de regarder lui aussi vers les gradins, sans pour autant apercevoir quoique ce soit d'anormal. A croire qu'il ne s'était strictement rien passé. Cependant, l'arrivée de Mary sur le terrain même en courant, l'air légèrement blafard, et haletante, ne rassura personne.

« Y…Y a un Ser…daigle…P…Près de la Forêt Interdi…te…Inconscient… »

Note : * Bonjour en russe


	3. Bonnes ou Mauvaises paroles?

Venant de ma part, ça tiens presque du miracle que les chapitres s'enchaînent c': J'espère juste que je continuerai sur cette lancée u.u Enfin bon, tout ce que j'ai à dire c'est que dans le prochain chapitre, on pourra enfin entrer dans le vif du sujet 8D! ... Ou presque *out*

* * *

Nous étions tous réunis –ou presque, Goujon ayant envoyé un membre de l'équipe aller chercher l'infirmière- autour du corps inanimé désormais du Serdaigle. Personne n'osait dire quoique ce soit, et alors que certains levaient les yeux afin de voir si quelqu'un avait une merveilleuse idée pour l'aider, d'autres gardaient leur regard rivé sur l'élève, comme si ça allait changer quelque chose dans un des deux cas. Personnellement, j'avais juste envie de partir. Inutile d'être à 39257 autour de lui, ce n'était pas non plus un spectacle. Le pauvre quand même, vu sa tête il devait être en quatrième année, tout au plus. Et aller savoir ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver. Tout ce que je pouvais dire pour le moment, c'était que si il était allé de son plein gré dans la Forêt Interdite, il sait maintenant ce à quoi s'en tenir.

Maintenant, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir grand-chose physiquement. …En tout cas de ce que l'on voyait pour le moment. J'aurais bien voulu le retourner histoire d'être certain qu'il n'avait pas de blessures, mais je me voyais mal m'avancer dans l'espèce de cercle qui s'était formé autour de lui, et le repousser du bout du pied en espérant le faire assez rouler pour qu'il se retourner, et pas trop, au risque qu'il aille trop loin et se retrouve au fin fond du Lac Noir. Ce serait légèrement problématique si il en plus, il se noyait à moitié par ma faute. Je vais donc évitez de faire quoi que ce soit, et rester bien tranquillement là, jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière arrive. Ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire d'ailleurs, accompagné de Slughorn pour une raison qui m'était inconnue. Sans doute l'avait-elle croisé sur le chemin, ou l'avait-on prévenu ? Qu'importe, après nous avoir interrogés tour à tour, nous demandant si l'on avait vu quoique ce soit, ils l'emportèrent, sans aucun doute vers l'infirmerie. Je les voyais mal le traîner dans les cachots et attendre qu'il se choppe une grippe avant de se pencher sur son cas en même temps.

Quelques heures plus tard, on aurait presque pu dire que l'incident était oublié. Bien que cela ait fait assez vite le tour de l'école, tout le monde s'était mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il y aurait certainement des explications de la part du directeur le soir même, point final. En attendant, on ne pouvait faire que des élucubrations ténébreuses sur ce qui s'était passé, et du côté des Poufsouffles, tout le monde s'était donné le mot pour ne pas en parler avant d'en savoir plus, bien que dans la Salle Commune, l'ambiance s'était un peu refroidie, malgré l'aspect chaleureux de ladite salle. Et bien évidemment, lorsqu'Eliott et moi-même retrouvèrent Mary, en la charmante compagnie de son devoir de potions, presque fini, la discussion tourna bien vite sur ce qui c'était passé le matin même.

« -Et on sait de qui il s'agit exactement ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu sa tête quelque part… »

Ce fut Eliott qui s'osa à lancer la question discrètement, entre deux regards vers la bibliothécaire, qui semblait tout sauf prête à nous laisser parler à notre guise. N'étant absolument pas physionomiste, je haussai les épaules avant de retourner à mon travail de moine copieur de devoir de potion. Je n'avais pas spécialement l'intention de passer ma journée dessus, de plus il s'agissait que je me concentre un minimum pour pouvoir reformuler les phrases. Déjà que Slughorn ne semblait pas spécialement me porter dans son cœur, inutile d'aller lui rendre exactement le même devoir qu'une autre.

«- Je crois que c'était Lockhart mais maintenant je n'en suis pas certaine…Ca se confirmera certainement dans peu de temps de toute façon… »

« -Maintenant que tu le dis, ça devait être lui ! Hm…C'était lui qui avait sculpté son nom sur le terrain de Quidditch non ? »

Eliott pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, faisant mine de réfléchir. Le nom que la Gryffondor venait de dire me disait en effet quelque chose, mais de là à voir à quoi ressemblait l'élève…Prrrt. Tout ce que ça m'inspirait, c'était que je me rappelais de quelqu'un d'assez arrogant. Maintenant je n'allais pas le juger sur ce que j'avais entendu de lui, après tout, je ne le connaissais pas personnellement, peut-être qu'au fond il s'agissait d'une personne plus qu'admirable.

« -Si ça se trouve, peut-être que quelqu'un en avait après lui ? »

Oui, j'avais abandonné le devoir pour m'intégrer dans la conversation. De toute manière, il ne me restait plus tellement de choses à écrire. Posant ma plume un peu plus loin et croisant les bras, nous nous tûmes quelques secondes, le temps que la bibliothécaire passe, et aille faire une remarque aux personnes assises un peu plus loin de nous, leur demandant de bien vouloir cesser de piailler s'ils ne voulaient pas voir leur sablier se vider. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la salle. Youps. A force de copier le devoir je n'avais pas vraiment vu le temps passer.

« -Eh…Désolé mais je dois absolument aller à la chorale, on se retrouve pour le dîner ! »

Je me relevai de ma chaise, essayant de le faire le plus silencieusement possible et me dépêchai de quitter la bibliothèque. On m'avait déconseillé de faire et le Quidditch, et la chorale. Mais ça avait été plus fort que moi on va dire. Premièrement, le Quidditch ça avait été mon choix. Bien que le sport ne fasse pas spécialement partie de mes activités favorite, j'avais décidé quand même de prendre les choses en main et d'essayer ne serait-ce qu'une fois durant les vacances. Et j'avais accroché. Etant donné que pour me motiver à faire quelque chose j'ai généralement besoin d'une personne pour me botter les fesses, je m'étais présenté à cette fameuse sélection. Puis j'avais réussi et je ne regrette strictement rien.

Quant à la chorale…Ce n'était absolument pas prévu. J'aimais bien chanter, c'est vrai – uniquement quand j'étais seul, et entièrement seul.- mais de là à entrer dans la chorale de l'école, ça ne m'avait jamais traversé l'esprit. Jusqu'à ce soir-là. L'heure du couvre-feu n'était pas encore passée et n'ayant pas la moindre idée d'où pouvait bien être Eliott, je m'étais mis à sa recherche, jusqu'à tomber sur une salle presque vide. Rien de bien original jusque-là. Si ce n'était la vue que la fenêtre offrait. Me rendant à l'évidence, que mes recherches étaient vaines, j'avais décidé de m'y arrêter quelques instants, et avait fini par m'installer sur le rebord de ladite fenêtre, regardant ce qu'il se passait dehors. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps avant que je ne me mette à fredonner et petit à petit à chanter.

Bien évidemment, je ne pouvais pas savoir que quelqu'un aller passer par-là. Et que ce quelqu'un plus spécialement allait être le Professeur Flitwick. Coup de chance on peut dire, je préfère être tombé sur lui que sur quelqu'un d'autre en fait. Et ce fut ce même soir qu'il me –força- proposa d'entrer dans la chorale. Vu l'excitation dans laquelle cela l'avait mis, je n'avais pas osé refuser, bien qu'au début j'avais plus peur d'y aller qu'autre chose. Au final je m'étais rendu que non, les gens présents là-bas n'avaient pas l'intention de me sauter dessus ni de me lancer je ne sais quel sort, que ça permettait de m'occuper, et en plus cela me permit de découvrir que j'aimais réellement chanter.

Et cette fois-ci, tout se déroula correctement aussi. Mis à part quelques fausses notes, l'ensemble avait bien donné et la prestation que l'on était censés donner lors de la soirée d'Halloween était presque prête. Presque. Le froid commençait à arriver et il ne ferait aucun doute qu'en plus des désistements de la part de certains, d'autres seraient malades et/ou aphones. Mais cela ne semblait ne semblait guère déranger le Directeur des Serdaigles. Du moins pour le moment. Sinon il ne serait pas venu me trouver à la fin en me demandant si je pouvais rester un peu plus longtemps. Sur le coup, ma vie sembla défiler devant mes yeux, me demandant qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu faire ces derniers temps, voir même plus loin, pour qu'il veuille me dire quelque chose. Non je n'avais pas martyrisé d'élèves et à ce que je sache, je lui avais rendu tous les devoirs que je lui devais. Peut-être que je m'étais ramassé un D au dernier ? Ce qui, sans vouloir me vanter, me paraîtrais étonnant, je n'avais jamais vraiment eu de difficulté dans cette matière, bien au contraire, et d'ailleurs c'était la seule.

« -Et bien Vodoleïev, je tenais à vous féliciter ! Votre devoir a dépassé mes espérances ! Pour moi en tout cas, si vous continuez comme ça il ne fait aucun doute que vous passerez vos B.U.S.E.s ! »

Fausse alerte. Touuut va bien, tu peux recommencer à respirer Art'. Et lui répondre tranquillement. Là. Comme ça c'est très bien. Ses paroles m'avais rassuré, je ne pouvais pas dire le contraire, cependant, je pense que si j'avais su à quoi elles me mèneraient, j'aurais certainement réagit autrement, il n'en faisait aucun doute. Maintenant que j'y pense, ce sera sans doute le point de départ de tous, ou presque tous, mes problèmes.


	4. Discussion peu alléchante

Zaza Merci beaucoup pour la première review :3! J'espère que je répondrai à tes attentes dans les prochains chapitres en tout cas w! Quant à la fiction " Journal d'un Poufsouffle", honte à moi je ne la connaissais pas du tout, et heureusement que tu l'as mentionnée, parce que je passais vraiment à côté de quelque chose ovo! -En la lisant, ça m'y a fait penser aussi, j'espère que ça ne m'aura pas influencé, mais je ferai attention w-

* * *

C'est fou comme on peut s'attacher à des gens qui à première vue, ne nous ressemble absolument pas. Si j'en parle c'est que je suis bien évidemment concerné parce ce que je viens de dire. On aura beau me dire le contraire, au fond, je suis égoïste. J'ai besoin de rapporter tout, ou presque à moi en ignorant parfois les autres. Intérieurement seulement. Je n'ai pas un registre assez large d'émotions faciales pour pouvoir le faire sentir aux autres et je suis bien trop effacé pour oser dire à quelqu'un que je me fiche pas mal de sa vie, que ça ne changera strictement rien à la mienne. Je pense que même Eliott n'a pas remarqué cet égoïsme. M'enfin, inutile de me poser plus longtemps la question, l'être humain est égoïste par définition, qu'il soit Sorcier ou non.

Revenons-en à Eliott, j'ai décidé que ce serait le cobaye du jour. Même si caractériellement, il ressemble plus à un Niffleur qu'autre chose. Un Niffleur qui aurait pris un peu trop de Bièreaubeurre. Si on veut le dire plus joliment, on pourrait le comparer à un rayon de soleil. Mais y en a beaucoup trop dans la Salle Commune et puis ça fait guimauve. En plus, un rayon de soleil ça courre pas dans tous les sens pour un rien, et ça ne renverse pas non plus la moitié des objets sur son passage. Je ne sais pas d'où il tire ce semblant de joie constante qu'il s'acharne à montrer à tous ceux qui le veulent. En sachant ce qu'il peut endurer avec sa famille, je l'admire, réellement. Il n'est pas enfant unique comme certains élèves semblent croire, étant donné qu'il ne parle que très rarement de sa famille. En réalité, il était l'aîné des trois enfants, il y a quelques années de cela. Trois pour être plus exact. Le destin ou la vie – résumons-ça par : un emmerdement- a simplement décidé de lui reprendre sa cadette en l'envoyant droit dans les bras des mauvaises personnes. Depuis, Eliott semble déployer tous les efforts possibles et inimaginables pour rendre heureuse la sœur qui lui reste. Et c'est qu'il y arrive bien le bougre. Au moins trois fois par semaine il lui écrit une lettre, je le sais, il vient à chaque fois me montrer ses torchons pour que je les corrige. C'est qu'il ne faudrait pas que la plus jeune en voulant prendre exemple sur son frère, aille écrire n'importe comment. Bon, je me moque un peu de lui mais en réalité, j'aimerais bien pouvoir faire la même chose. Sauf que je n'ai personne à qui écrire mis à part mon père. Et je pense qu'il aurait plutôt honte si son fils lui écrivait une tonne de lettres même si c'est pour lui prouver l'affection qu'il a.

Un homme, c'est dur, ça ne flanche pas et ça sait se battre. Malheureusement pour lui, je ne dois remplir aucun des critères. Je ne suis pas dur, je laisse simplement tout passer extérieurement –intérieurement, j'en ai certainement torturé des dizaines, mais mieux vaut éviter de se faire virer de l'école. En plus avec mon bol habituel, je suis sûr que je me blesserais plus que je ne les blesserais.- pour ce qui est de flancher, c'est exactement la même chose, et se battre, aller trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne réagis que très rarement, conclusion je me fais passer pour un attardé aux yeux de certains. Ce qui en soi, est une bonne chose. Le jour où des plus âgés avaient essayés de m'intimider, ils s'en sont vite lassés de parler et de s'en prendre à l'équivalent d'un bout de tapisserie, je peux vous l'assurer. Et je peux vous assurer aussi qu'intérieurement je sanglotais en me voyant faire tout le tour du château en espérant l'arrivée salvatrice d'un professeur.

Pour en revenir au problème de départ, qui était de savoir comment on pouvait s'attacher à des personnes si différentes de nous, au final, je pense qu'Eliott m'apporte et représente en quelque sorte, cette joie de vivre que j'exprime teeeellement souvent, et pour ma part je lui apporte…Bonne question. Il faudra que je pense à le lui demander un jour. Et puis au fond, si je ne trouve pas pourquoi on s'est autant rapprochés, je peux me dire qu'au fond, on est tous les deux des blaireaux.

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incident près de la Forêt Interdite, et strictement rien ne nous avait été dévoilé. Ce qui avait donné naissance à des rumeurs plus ridicules les unes que les autres. Au moins, Lockhart s'il avait cherché une fois de plus à attirer l'attention, il avait réussi pour le coup. Maintenant, le temps qu'on le revoie dans les couloirs, il serait peut-être trop tard pour qu'il puisse entendre qu'on l'avait même soupçonné d'avoir introduit un Loup-Garou dans l'école, et soudoyé pour qu'il l'attaque. Vu le peu de sang qui était sorti de son corps – je forme de trop belles phrases.- ce n'était certainement pas la meilleure des pistes.

« -Remettez-tous vos chemises dans votre pantalon, y a l'nouveau préfet qui se pointe ! »

Inutile de se poser plus de questions sur l'identité de la personne, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Eliott parlait bel et bien de Terence. Je ne pris pas la peine de me retourner, me disant qu'il allait certainement passer son chemin – après tout, pourquoi viendrait-il jusqu'ici ?- mais en voyant le regard que me lança mon ami, je me doutai bien que quelque chose se tramait. Si Terence prenait la peine de venir jusqu'à un groupe de Poufsouffles gentiment assis dans l'herbe à taper la discute, ce n'était certainement pas pour assister à la discussion.

« -Vodk…Vodoleïev, tu peux venir quelques minutes ? J'ai un message à te faire passer. »

Acquiesçant, je me relevai, laissant les autres pour le suivre, les mains dans les poches. De dos, si on enlevait la cape aux couleurs de la maison des Serpents, on aurait pu prendre Terence pour Eliott, bien que le préfet ait quelques centimètres de plus. Et il était un peu mieux coiffé aussi. Cependant, ils arboraient les mêmes cheveux noirs ainsi que les mêmes yeux gris. Mais les taches de rousseurs –Dafuckesque, je sais pas d'où il les a sorties- présentent chez le Poufsouffle lui donnait un air nettement plus sympathique. En même temps, il ne regardait pas non plus les gens de haut j'ai envie de dire.

« -Hm…C'était quoi ce message à faire passer ? »

« -Oh pas grand-chose, en fait mère m'a demandé de te présenter quelques personnes. Fréquentables. »

Oh. Merci de la précision. Dit moi tout de suite que je ne sais pas choisir mes amis. Et désolé aussi d'avoir atterri dans ce que tu considères êtres le ramassis de l'école, là où on réparti tout ceux dont on ne sait pas trop quoi en faire. Mais bon, à quoi bon lui en vouloir, après tout l'idée venait de sa chère et tendre mère. C'était bien une des premières fois qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi. Enfin, devrais-je réellement dire qu'elle se préoccupait de moi, ou plutôt de la famille ? Vu le nombre de personnes venant de je ne sais quelle famille avec des airs tous plus pompeux les uns que les autres pendant les vacances, ainsi que leurs enfants les ¾ du temps, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle espérait toujours à ce que je me fasse de meilleures fréquentations. De son point de vue. Bref. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'autre choix que celui de suivre Terence sans rechigner, et attendre qu'il ait fini de me présenter ses charmants amis. Heureusement, ils étaient eux aussi dans le Parc. Ça m'évitais de me retrouver au fin fond des cachots, complètement paumé. Soit j'aurais fini par crever de faim et de froid, ou alors je serais tombé sur des serpents à sonnettes qui m'auraient achevé.

« -Un Poufsouffle ? »

Bonjour à toi aussi. Ravi de faire ta connaissance, et ravi aussi d'apercevoir que tu me classes au même niveau que les Veracrasses. Sauf que désolé, je suis pas sûr que ta potion réagira extrêmement bien si tu me mets dedans. Bon, faisons un effort et concentrons-nous sur les personnes présentes. Génial, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver au club des dépressifs mélangé à celui des « je ne me prends pas pour de la bouse de dragon ». Je sais, vive les clichés. Ils en utilisent certainement contre moi et le reste de ma maison, alors je fais la même chose avec eux, mentalité : 3 ans et je le vis bien.

« Artur. Artur Vodoleïev, je t'en ai parlé hier, Mulciber. »

Enchanté de savoir que je fais partie de vos conversations du soir. Et surtout parlez de moi comme si j'étais un objet, je ne vous dirai rien, mais ça Terence le sait très bien je pense. J'ai l'énooorme envie de m'en aller et d'aller retrouver des personnes qui ne se plaindront pas de ma présence, ou du moins, ce ne sera pas écrit sur leur front. Mais je me contente de rester planté là, regardant les quelques personnes nous entourant. Oh, il y en a même de mon année, magnifique. Ca va changer ma vie.

«- On s'inquiète pour toi, Vodoleïev. »

Gné ? Qui venait de sortir la blague du siècle ? Les Serpentards se mettaient à la charité maintenant ? Laissez-moi rire. Encore heureux que ce ne soit pas Terence qui l'ait sorti. Sauf que là, il s'agissait d'une fille de mon année. Ky…Eh…Ke…Truc. On va l'appeler Elle et tout ira superbement bien. Je la fixai quelques instants, m'attendant à ce qu'elle me sorte un truc bien désagréable dans la seconde, genre un « T'y as cru ? » en moins poli. Mais non, elle ne fit rien. Et le pire c'est qu'ils avaient tous l'air sérieux. Même pas l'air de se payer de ma tête. Même pas un petit sourire hautain ou en coin. C'était quoi cette embrouille ?

«-Hn…En quel honneur ? »

Scepticisme : level 100. Après tout, la dernière fois que Terence s'était inquiété pour moi, c'était le jour où je n'étais pas descendu à la même heure que d'habitude. …Enfin, il s'inquiétait plus du fait que c'était le jour de sortir les poubelles et que si je traînais de trop, c'était lui qui allait devoir s'y coller. Charmant esprit fraternel entre nous, mais j'admets que ça pourrait être nettement pire. Quoiqu'il en soit, il y eu quelques secondes de silence, durant lesquelles Elle sembla chercher un allié parmi ses camarades. Echec critique visiblement.

« -Tu ne devrais pas être là tu sais, tu vaux bien mieux qu'eux. »

D'un geste du menton, Elle montra le groupe que j'avais quitté quelques instants plus tôt et qui…Qui nous fixait. S'il vous plaît, que l'un d'entre eux ait la bonne idée de venir jusqu'ici pour me fournir un alibi, et me permette de me casser tranquillement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'étaient en train d'essayer les Vert et Argent, mais je le sentais pas du tout.

«-Il faut croire que non, si le Choixpeau m'a mis à Poufsouffle, c'est que je le méritais. »

Aucune pointe d'ironie. Ce n'est pas parce que les autres nous prennent pour une espèce de poubelle ambulante qu'on doit se voir de la même manière. Vu l'éclate totale qu'il y a l'air d'avoir dans le groupe en face de moi, je préférais nettement être chez les Blaireaux.

« -Ecoute Artur, tout ce qu'on veut, c'est t'aider. »

Ahahaha…Quoi ? Cette fois-ci je n'avais pas rêvé, ces paroles venaient tout droit de la bouche de Terence. Mais ce qui m'empêcha le plus de rire ou de lui répondre fut son regard. Il n'avait jamais été aussi franc. Bon, je ne savais pas si c'était eux ou moi qui avait forcé sur le Whisky Pur Feu, mais là c'était plus possible. Je me reculai de quelques pas, essayant de sourire légèrement.

« -Désolé, mais il faut absolument que j'aille finir mon devoir d'Arithmancie… »

La bonne blague. Ça aurait pu être plausible je pense, mais pas franchement dans ses circonstances. Ils comprendront bien que je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de rester avec eux. Ouais on va dire que oui. Sans rien demander de plus, je fis demi-tour, sans un dernier regard, me focalisant sur le groupe de Poufsouffle. Ne paaas courir. Surtout marcher calmement et faire comme si tout allait bien. Jusqu'à ce qu'on m'empoigne le bras.

« -Il était sincère tu sais. Mais reviens nous voir quand tu veux en tout cas ! »

…Elle aura beau cligner des yeux, et…Et sourire, il est pas écrit suicidaire sur mon front. Le jour où j'irai de mon plein gré m'incruster dans leur groupe de Serpentard n'est pas encore venu. A la limite, si elle est seule et que je n'ai vraiment personne d'autre à qui parler, j'irai vers elle. Quand je me serai souvenu de son prénom, histoire de ne pas passer mon temps à l'appeler Elle. Je me contentai d'acquiescer, et attendis qu'elle me relâche le bras – elle allait pas le garder, rassurez-moi ?- avant de reprendre mon chemin et de me rasseoir au milieu de mes semblables. Et me fit assaillir après même pas deux secondes par des questions venant de toute part. Je soupirai légèrement avant d'accrocher un faible sourire sur mes lèvres

« -C'était pas grand-chose, ma belle-mère espérait juste que je fasse d'autres connaissances… »

Heureusement, cela sembla suffire à la plupart. Maintenant, ils me plaignaient, sauf qu'il n'y en avait pas vraiment besoin. Non, ce dont j'avais le plus besoin maintenant pour remettre les choses au clair, c'était de pouvoir y réfléchir et d'en parler à Eliott. De préférence quand les autres ne seraient pas là. Je lui lançai un regard, ne sachant s'il le comprendrait ou non.

« -Bouse ! J'ai oublié de dire à Goujon que j'ai toujours son Quidditch Magazine ! Faut absolument que je lui rende…Ca te dérange pas de venir le chercher avec moi Artur ? J'ai pas envie de le chercher seul dans les trois quarts du château, c'mieux de se perdre à deux. »

J'imagine que ça signifie oui, ça fait sans doute plus d'un an qu'il n'a pas rendu quoique ce soit à Goujon, bien que ce dernier le lui rappelle à chaque fois qu'il le croise dans la Salle Commune. Mais bon, Eliott aurait pu éviter de se frapper la tête de la main, surjouer, c'est pas la meilleure des choses à faire non plus.


	5. Bizutage bizuté

Merci beaucoup Ookpic pour la review, elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir :3! J'essayerai de continuer sur cette lancée uvu!

Pour le moment je poste assez vite, ce qui est une première chez moi, j'en suis fier /o *S'en va*

* * *

Ces derniers temps, ma vie est devenue un enfer. Un enfer peuplé de vert. Très bien, j'admets que je trouverai toujours un moyen de me plaindre, et que jamais rien ne sera parfait à mes yeux, mais au fond je ne demande qu'une seule chose : qu'on me fiche la paix. Ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça pourtant, si ? Bientôt, pour être sûr qu'on ne vienne pas me déranger, j'irais m'enfermer dans des toilettes, ou alors dans la Salle Commune, au choix. Depuis cette discussion ô combien charmante avec les Vert et Argent… J'avais l'impression d'en voir partout, c'est une invasion, réellement. Il en sort des endroits les plus improbables : de derrière les portes que j'ouvre, la bibliothèque, le parc, et j'en passe. Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas si j'en trouvais un dans mon chaudron un de ses jours. Mais bon, pour ça il faudrait qu'il soit souple ou en morceaux. Je trouve le dernier cas nettement plus alléchant.

Ceci dit, j'exagère peut-être un chouia. Je n'ai pas non plus été assailli et ce n'était pas non plus comme si les bizutages envers les Poufsouffles, les plus jeunes de préférence, s'étaient arrêtés. Ce qui avait surtout changé, c'était Elle. Ou Abigail Bulstrode. J'y étais presque l'autre jour en essayant de me rappeler de son nom. Enfin, maintenant au moins je le sais. Il m'aurait été difficile de ne pas le savoir en même temps. Si c'est devenu l'enfer, c'est de sa faute après tout. Tous les cours, je dis biens TOUS, que l'on a eu en commun avec les Serpentards, elle s'est débrouillée pour se mettre à côté de moi. Pas toujours directement – Eliott n'ayant pas grand-chose à faire des menaces, et me bougeant dès qu'il était contraint de le faire, elle a fini par comprendre que ça ne servait à rien- mais il n'empêche que j'ai été bombardé de boulettes de papier. Merlin merci, elle ne sait pas viser correctement. Ce qui fait que je n'en reçois généralement qu'une sur cinq mais c'est déjà bien suffisant. Le pire c'est que je n'ai pas le cœur de l'ignorer. Et surtout au fond, je me dis qu'elle serait bien capable de mettre à exécution les menaces qu'elle profère à Eliott, en me prenant pour cible principale. Que de courage en moi, je sais.

Au passage, Lockhart était sorti de l'infirmerie. Et il n'a pas fallu deux heures avant qu'il ne change de version sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait débuté par une rencontre malencontreuse avec un centaure, et maintenant cela finissait en combat contre une horde de vampire qu'il aurait terrassé à l'aide d'une branche, qui lui aurait servi de pieu. Le prochain qui me traite de mythomane lorsque je prétends avoir oublié un devoir dans ma salle commune à un professeur, je lui prends rendez-vous avec Lockhart. Quoiqu'il en soit, s'il s'amusait à raconter ce genre d'histoires, c'est que rien de grave ne s'était passé, non ? Du moins, c'est ce que j'espérais. Au pire, ce n'est pas moi qui irai m'aventurer dans la Forêt Interdite de sitôt. Je suis très bien dans mon lit le soir.

Excepté qu'actuellement, je revenais d'un cours d'Arithmancie, loin de mon cher et tendre lit qui n'attendait certainement qu'une chose : que je revienne lui tenir compagnie. Mais il allait devoir attendre quelques heures, bien que les cours venaient tout juste de se finir, ô joie. Malheureusement, les réjouissances ne furent pas longues. 30 ° ouest, Bulstrode détectée. Quand je vous dis que ça sort de partout. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire ici celle-là ? …Non en fait je ne veux pas savoir. Alors qu'elle se rapprochait beaucoup trop près à mon goût, maintenant c'était sûr elle allait encore venir me parler, elle m'appela et je n'eus d'autre choix que celui de me retourner vers elle et de…Me ramasser un livre en plein dans la figure. …Aïe. Si quelqu'un à quelque chose contre mon nez ou contre ma tête, qu'il me le dise gentiment au lieu de m'envoyer des objets à la vitesse d'un cognard.

« -RATTRAPE-LE ! »

What ? Si c'est son livre qu'il veut rattraper, je le lui rendrai pas tant qu'il ne m'aura pas fourni d'excuses. …Excepté si a) il est plus grand que moi, b) il est plus fort que moi, c) il a l'air méchant. Mais lorsque je rouvris les yeux en tenant le livre d'une main, l'autre étant occupé avec mon nez, je remarquai que je n'étais pas la cible première. Un dommage collatéral, voilà ce que j'étais, et je n'allais certainement pas m'en plaindre. Quoiqu'il en soit, une course poursuite s'était visiblement déclenchée, et Abigail s'était faite renversée au passage visiblement, pestant avec deux livres autour d'elle. Okay, c'était la révolution des bouquins aujourd'hui ? Ou alors quelqu'un c'était décidé à lancer un sort tout simplement. Finissant de me frotter le nez, et dans un grand élan de bonté, j'allai tendre une main à la Serpentard, qui durant un instant la fixant d'un air peu aimable avant de la prendre à contrecœur vu son regard.

« -Pour qui ils se prennent eux ?! Si je les revois, je te jure que je les étripe ! Non mais tu as vu ce qu'ils m'ont fait ?! »

Par Merlin, ne me dites pas qu'ils ont osé la décoiffer au passage ? Quel malheuuur ! Pardon. Mais sa réaction me donne plus envie de faire du sarcasme qu'autre chose. Si elle était outrée avec ça, j'aimerais bien la voir à la place de certains boucs émissaires de l'école que je ne citerai pas pour leur bien. Quoiqu'il en soit, je haussai les épaules, regardant le livre que j'avais entre les mains

« -Hm…En fait non. …Tu ne sais pas à qui serait ce livre ? »

Durant deux secondes, je cru que j'allais mourir. Qu'elle me saute dessus pour me transformer en charpie vu sa tête ne m'aurais absolument pas étonné. Mais pour une raison qui m'échappe – malheureusement, j'aurais bien voulu savoir, ça m'aurait sans doute servi pour plus tard- elle sembla prendre sur elle-même, les poings serrés, et souriant faussement

« Non. Désolée. »

Sans rien demander d'autre elle partit. Alléluia. Une épine d'enlevée ! J'allais enfin pouvoir regagner ma salle commune tranquillement. Au final, avoir mal au nez était moins pire que de l'avoir à ses côtés et de l'entendre jacasser pendant vingt minutes sur des sujets qui ne m'intéressaient guère.

« -Eh…Ca va ? Je suis vraiment désolé, je leur avais bien dit que ça se finirait mal… »

Une autre personne venait de m'adresser la parole, personne qui n'était autre qu'un Gryffondor de mon année. Lupin si ma mémoire ne me faisait pas défaut comme l'autre jour. Il n'y avait donc plus aucun doute sur la nature des auteurs des faits. Lui adressant un sourire, je me décidai à lui répondre. Après tout, j'imaginais bien que lui en soi n'y était pas pour grand-chose.

« -C'est rien, je n'ai pas eu grand-chose ! Mais, ils visaient qui exactement ? »

Il eut à peine ouvert la bouche pour me répondre, qu'un boucan pas possible survint à l'autre bout du couloir. Tant que ce n'était pas les livres qui avaient décidés de se venger ou Abigail qui revenait, moi tout m'allait.

«-Pff. Il a peut-être réussi à nous semer pour une fois, mais au moins on a son sac ! »

« -On aurait dû trouver un moyen de faire coller les livres une fois qu'ils l'avaient touché, avec ça sur la tête il aurait pas pu aller bien loin. »

Héhéh…Non. Très mauvaise idée. Parce que ça voudrait dire que je me serais retrouvé aussi avec un bouquin collé sur la tronche. Ça m'aurait peut-être donné un air plus intelligent, mais je pense qu'il y a d'autres moyens nettement plus pratiques et plus esthétiques que ça franchement. Lorsque je me retournai pour voir de qui il s'agissait, ce fut sans étonnement que je remarquai qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de Potter et Black, trainant un sac derrière eux sans trop de délicatesse.

« -Vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher ? Ça risque de vraiment mal tourner un de ces jours vous savez. Déjà ici vous avez fait au moins 3 victimes… »

Un air sérieux sur le visage, Lupin dont-j-avais-oublié-le-prénom-faut-pas-trop-m-en-d emander-merci, espérait peut-être faire entendre raison à ses amis. Je suis pas sûr que ça allait marcher mais bon après tout, il les connaissait certainement mieux que moi.

« -Bah. Si tu parles de l'espèce de furie qui nous a couru après pendant deux minutes…C'est pas très important. Et l'autre j'ai pas vu qui c'ét… »

« -Ooh Vodk…Vodo…Leïev ? »

C'est fou comme les gens changeaient subitement mon nom lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient en face de moi. Exception faite pour Eliott. Mais au moins, Black l'avait retenu mon nom, c'était déjà une bonne chose.

« -Oui Vodoleïev, votre troisième victime. »

Alors que Potter s'excusait, Black semblait un peu plus partagé. Inutile d'aller chercher très loin. Ma belle-famille s'entendait plutôt bien avec la sienne et Merlin seul sait ô combien il la porte dans son cœur. J'imagine quand même que le fait de ne pas porter le nom de Wilkes et de me retrouver chez les Poufsouffles allait l'inciter à ne pas me mettre dans la même catégorie que mon demi-frère.

« -Je n'ai pas eu grand-chose, ne vous en faites pas. »

« -Ça aurait pu être plus grave ! Mais…Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de Peter ? »

Un silence s'installa durant quelques instants, durant lequel et Potter et Black se retournèrent, espérant peut-être que Pettigrow allait arriver miraculeusement. Ce qui n'arriva bien évidemment pas.

« -Euh…Il nous suivait y a trois minutes pourtant… »

Lupin soupira en levant les yeux au ciel avant de proposer aux deux autres de partir à sa recherche, lui ayant assuré une dernière fois que non je ne risquais pas de mourir à cause d'un bouquin, et que non je n'allais pas m'amuser à leur en vouloir pendant des siècles à cause de cette blague –bizutage- qui avait mal tournée. Maintenant, j'allais enfin pouvoir profiter du calme dont je bénéficiais généralement après les cours. Cependant, vu l'heure qu'il était, et qui continuait de tourner – sans blague- j'eus juste le temps d'aller déposer mes affaires de cours pour ensuite me rendre à la Grande Salle, rejoignant Eliott, qui avait déjà commencé à manger. Je ne tardai pas à l'imiter, et alors qu'il me racontait le cours ô combien passionnant de Divination qu'il avait dû subir, il fut coupé par Dumbledore, qui s'était levé et avait apparemment l'intention d'entamer un discours. Un silence s'installa assez vite, des visages intrigués se tournant vers lui. On allait peut-être enfin savoir ce qu'il s'était passé aux alentours de la Forêt Interdite, et ne plus devoir subir les élucubrations ténébreuses de Lockhart ?

« -Bien le bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! J'espère que vous appréciez le repas dont nous jouissons en cette belle soirée !... »

Okay. J'avais oublié ces introductions. Je peux me rendormir pour au moins deux minutes, mais ce ne serait pas excessivement utile. En plus y a…un…Moelleux. A quelques centimètres, qui n'attends que ma venue. Buhuhu. Il faut résister à la tentation. Même si il a vachement l'air appétissant. Lançant un regard à ma droite, je remarque que certains continuent de manger silencieusement, tout en ayant l'air d'écouter. Oh. Si eux mangent, pourquoi je devrais résister hein ? Sans plus attendre, je me servis et commençai à manger

« -… Bal de Noël ! Je compte donc sur vous Messieurs pour être originaux afin de conquérir vos cavalières ! »

GREUARG. J…J'ai mal entendu ? Bon premièrement, essayer de ne pas s'étouffer avec ce gâteau, je savais qu'il ne fallait pas le prendre ni le manger maintenant. Je repasserai un autre jour pour la discrétion, mais étant donné que la plupart des élèves sont enchantés de la nouvelles, et que ça jacasse de partout, on ne me remarquera pas de sitôt.

« -Tss. Un jour, à force de bouffer tout le temps, tu vas vraiment y laisser ta peau tu sais Art' ? »

Merci beaucoup de ton soutient Eliott. Je préférerais nettement que tu m'aides à élaborer un plan qui nous permettra de rester enfermés ledit soir du bal dans notre dortoir sans que l'on vienne nous enquiquiner d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le plus important d'abord : quand. …Ahaha. J'ai pas écouté cette partie. Je suis sûr que mon voisin qui est en train de me tapoter le dos de manière plus qu'inutile le sait, lui.


	6. Les joies de Pré-au-Lard Ou pas

Un immense merci à Ookpik pour son autre review, ça me fait énormément plaisir ;A;! ( Et ça me motive aussi pas mal à continuer au plus vite C': /out/ ) -Et l'empire du moelleux vaincra et dominera le mooonde \o/! ( Et surtout mes fess...Okay maggle.) - Je te remercie encore une fois de prendre le temps d'écrire des reviews et bonne chance à toi aussi :3!

Du coup, voilà le chapitre 6, j'espère qu'il vous plaira °w°! Je m'excuse d'ailleurs s'il y a des fautes dans mes chapitres, mais le fait est que je...ne me relis pas 8D *out* J'essaye d'écrire assez vite, parce que me connaissant si j'attends, à la fin je n'écrirai plus et je laisserai tomber uvu Bwef, on se fiche un peu de ma vie, place au chapitre /o/ !

* * *

Le week-end est certainement la meilleure invention du monde. Avec les sorties à Pré-au-Lard aussi. Maintenant, il fallait s'organiser correctement pour premièrement, éviter les troisièmes années semblables à un troupeau d'hippogriffes sauvages qu'on aurait insulté et deuxièmement ne pas aller dans les endroits qui seraient bondés. C'est très bien de se retrouver aux Trois Balais, mais si c'était pour se retrouver coincé entre deux élèves que l'on apprécie pas particulièrement ou qui nous sont inconnus, et mettre trois heures à avoir sa choppe, autant aller dans le bar d'à côté qui était peut-être nettement moins connu, mais qui avait l'avantage de nous laisser respirer au moins.

Ceci dit, il semblerait que cette fois-ci, c'était les quelques pauvres magasins qui vendaient des vêtements qui étaient pris d'assaut par une espèce encore pire que le troupeau d'hippogriffes sauvages énoncés un peu plus haut. Maintenant, on avait droit aux groupies affairées qui se cherchaient des robes. Espèce très dangereuse qu'il vaut mieux éviter le plus possible si vous voulez mon avis. Ça vous agresse pour un rien, surtout si vous avez le malheur de vous retrouver dans leur chemin. Ca griffe, ça mords et ça crie par-dessus tout. Pire que des mandragores. On avait donc décidé avec Eliott et Thomas McCravy, un autre Poufsouffle de notre année, de se réfugier chez Honeyduckes, ce qui ne me déplaisait pas le moins du monde. Le seul problème était que si l'on traînait trop ici, toutes mes économies risquaient d'y passer. Bah. Tant qu'il me restait 7 gallions pour pouvoir me racheter de la cire pour mon balai, tout irait bien.

« -Tu prépares ton hibernation ou tu nous fait une réserve pour tout le reste de l'année ? »

« -T'inquiètes pas Thomas, je compte bien partager quand même ! »

« -A ta place, je n'accepterais rien venant de lui, surtout si c'est des Dragées Surprises. Ce mec, il a un don pour détecter les plus dégeulasses et te les proposer avec un air de cocker pour paraître gentil. »

Je te remercie ô grand Eliott de détruire tous mes efforts de partage. C'est si précieux la nourriture après tout. Et puis c'est eux aussi, ils n'ont qu'à pas accepter les dragées qui ont l'air douteux. Conclusion, je n'y suis pour rien dans la machination qu'essaye de monter le noiraud contre mon humble personne, je suis parfaitement innocent. D'ailleurs Thomas ne le cru pas. Bwahahaha. Note à moi-même : la prochaine fois que je propose quelque chose à Thomas, lui donner autre chose qu'une dragée que je n'aime pas. Je peux bien en sacrifier une pour sauver mon honneur, et surtout pour ne pas donner raison à Eliott. Parce que voilà.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous fûmes quand même contraints à quitter, malheureusement, le magasin, voyant une vague d'élèves bruyants –plein de dents en plus, yeurk. …Laissez-moi raconter n'importe quoi, j'en ai besoin, merci.- arriver droit sur nous, et en plus, nous étions censés rejoindre d'autres Poufsouffles dans le bar miteux à côté des Trois Balais. Nous arrivâmes un peu en avance, mais au moins, cela nous permis de prendre une table assez grande, bien que cela ait été assez étonnant si elle n'avait toujours pas été libre lorsque les autres seraient arrivés.

« -Vous restez au château pour les vacances de Noël ? »

Je répondis par un signe de tête négatif, finissant de boire avant de prendre la parole

« -Pas cette année, je pars une semaine avec mon père et l'autre je vais chez Eliott. Tu va en Irlande, c'est ça ? »

Thomas avait à peine ouvert la bouche pour répondre, qu'une partie des Poufsouffles attendus arrivaient, faisant le bonheur du patron, qui semblait assez désespéré vu le nombre de choppes éternellement vide devant lui. Il ne lui fallut d'ailleurs pas très longtemps pour prendre les commandes et amener ce que l'on avait demandé, des Bièreaubeurres pour la plupart, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Il ne fallut seulement que quelques minutes avant que l'ambiance de la salle ne change considérablement, le bruit des quelques conversations et les retardataires arrivant y jouant pour beaucoup. Inévitablement, les filles présentes – qui avaient heureusement quitté leur mode groupie.- ne purent s'empêcher d'amener la conversation sur le bal qui aurait lieu juste avant les vacances. Et qui avait largement influencé sur mes dépenses à Honeyduckes aujourd'hui. Il faudrait bien que lors du jour J on s'occupe d'une manière ou d'une autre hein. Mais afin d'éviter de passer pour les asociaux de service, on va faire semblant d'y aller et ne rien leur dire sur notre plan machiavélique de possession du dortoir ce soir-là.

« -Je suis certaine qu'il y aura un prix pour le plus beau couple de la soirée ! »

Et moi je suis certain que c'est pas toi qui l'auras. Pas dans le sens que Gwenaëlle est trop moche pour ça, juste qu'on galère déjà à avoir ne serait-ce que dix points en plus durant les cours quand on fait quelque chose de bien, alors franchement si elle espérait avoir un titre comme celui-là…Il faudrait déjà qu'on retienne son nom. L'idée ne sembla pas lui effleurer le moins du monde l'esprit, trop occupée maintenant à essayer de former le meilleur des couples. Quelle activité intéressante. Moi, si je devais choisir, j'irais avec ma pinte tiens.

« -Han Artur, il faut trooop que tu invites Mary Macdonald, je suis certaine qu'elle n'attend que ça et vous iriez teeellement bien ensemble ! »

Un dragon passa pendant quelques instants, durant lesquels la cloche de la porte retentit, annonçant certainement l'arrivée de nouveaux clients.

« -Quoi ? »

Trop incapable pour prendre immédiatement la parole, Eliott avait merveilleusement retranscrit mes pensées. J'espérais juste que je n'avais pas le même air que le sien. Jessica et Gwenaëlle, les deux fourbes ayant eu l'idée de lancer cette stupide conversation, pouffèrent quelques instants, avant de prendre un air sérieux.

« -Tu devrais la voir en cours…. »

« -…Toujours les yeux rivés sur Artur, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'elle écrive Mary Vodoleïev avec des cœurs sur les i dans ses marges ! »

…Je refuse catégoriquement de m'imaginer ne serait-ce qu'un seul cœur ou truc guimauve. Et après ça, elles osent dire que nous sommes trop immatures. J'avais oublié qu'elles allaient certainement monter une agence matrimoniale, qui ne serait, je l'espère, jamais connue. Parce que les connaissant, elles seraient capable de me poursuivre avec cette affaire d'une quelconque manière qu'il soit, et je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me ramasser des tracts douteux ni des hiboux me demandant comment j'avance dans ma relation –inexistante.-. La seule chose à espérer maintenant était qu'elles changent de sujet. Ou alors les laisser s'inventer des histoires toutes seules à l'autre bout de la table, tant que je n'entends rien, je m'en contre fiche. Malheureusement, Thomas ne semblait pas de cet avis, me donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes

« -Alors comme ça on a une touche et on ne m'en fait pas part ? »

« -…Une touche ? »

De piano ? Vu sa tête, ça doit pas être ça. Vu la mienne, il doit me prendre pour un crétin. Mais je vois pas avec quoi il vient non plus. Je peux juste dire que ça intéresse Jessica et que du coup ça n'annonce rien de bon.

« -Macdonald te… »

« -Vodoleïev ! »

Alors que je buvais tranquillement, un air suspicieux collé sur mon visage, un truc m'avait foncé dessus. Violemment. Et ce que je comptais boire l'imita. Sauf qu'il se contenta d'aller asperger la table, ne cria pas, et ne fit peur à personne je pense. J'essayai donc de me remettre de la simulation de crise cardiaque que je venais d'avoir, et me retournai pour faire face à une belle paire de…poumons bien développés. A cause de laquelle je failli m'étouffer une nouvelle fois, en voyant à qui elle appartenait. Qu'est-ce qu'Elle foutait. Ici. Depuis. Combien. De. Temps. Elle. Est. Derrière. Moi. Pourquoi. Et pourquoi aussi l'autre Pignouf – à comprendre Terence- était derrière, essayant visiblement à grand mal de ne pas me regarder avec pitié ? Quoique, pour le regard, je comprends. A sa place j'aurais sans doute honte aussi de voir ce qui me sert de frère recracher et s'étouffer lamentablement en buvant.

« -Il faut absolument que je te parle ! »

Visiblement, Abigaïl ne se sentait pas le moins du monde de trop. En même temps, elle avait plus l'air d'ignorer les autres qu'autre chose. Qui eux, avaient eu la politesse de se taire en la voyant arriver. Ou alors ils ont juste pas envie qu'elle leur parle, c'est totalement plausible.

« -Dommage, on était justement très occupés là, tu peux retenter ta chance un autre jour ! »

Eliott lui servit un de ses sourires dont lui seul avait le secret, bien que l'air qu'il affichait montrait clairement que la seule chose qu'il attendait était le départ de la Serpentard. Il ne fallut pas cinq secondes à cette dernière pour lui lancer un regard dédaigneux.

« -A ta place, Bradley, je la fermerais bien gentiment si je voulais que ma sœur, du moins celle qu'il me reste, continue d'avoir ses lettres et moi les siennes. »

Je me levai, trop brusquement pour que cela puisse paraître naturel, tiquant légèrement. Qu'elle vienne m'enquiquiner en venant aux moments les plus incongrus c'est une chose, menacer Eliott et surtout parler de ses sœurs, c'en était une autre. Que je ne lui permettrais certainement pas.

« -…Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Trop de courage en moi, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Et vu son sourire satisfait, c'était tout ce qu'elle espérait. Au moins, même si écouter ce qu'elle avait à me dire ne me faisait pas spécialement plaisir, cela aurait le mérite de l'éloigner d'Eliott en quelques sortes. Et donc, cela lui éviterait de le menacer. Conclusion, ce que je viens de faire était parfaitement utile et mon intervention plus que…Pathétique d'accord, je l'admets. Un jour j'aurai le courage de lui répondre et de l'envoyer bouler. …Aha. Le jour où on aura tous quitté Poudlard et que je ne risquerai plus de la croiser très certainement.

Quoiqu'il en soit, son sourire satisfait toujours collé à son visage, elle me prit le bras et commença à me traîner sans vraiment me demander mon avis, m'assurant qu'elle n'en avait que pour quelques minutes. Cool. Je peux maintenant vous dire ce que ressent un sac de ver séché traîné un peu partout. J'avais espéré qu'elle ne fasse quelques mètres, par exemple n'aller que jusqu'à Terence, mais ce dernier alla plus au fond de la salle et elle le suivi, jusqu'à une autre table, tout aussi miteuse que la nôtre, excepté qu'il n'y avait que trois personnes présentes. Deux autres élèves de Serpentard, et…Et un type qui ne me disait strictement rien. Oy. Je suis encore mineur, même si ce n'est plus que l'affaire de quelques mois, ils peuvent être jugés pour kidnapping. Ou Poufnapping. Mais je crois qu'ils s'en contrefichent.

« -Ooh, c'est donc toi Vodoleïev ? »

…Non. Je suis Sac-à-patates-soumis-man, bouffon. Je sais pas qui t'es, mais t'as de la chance, contrairement aux autres personnes à tes côtés, t'as pas l'air d'une brute et tu me fais pas aussi peur qu'eux. C'est pourquoi je vais te répondre correctement.

« -Eh…Oui. Vous êtes ? »

Terence lâcha un soupir désespéré avant de me marmonner un « Et tes bonnes manières tu les as mises dans un parchemin ? » qui ne me fit aucun effet. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais montrer une quelconque marque de politesse devant quelqu'un à qui on m'a emmené de force. Oui je suis une pauvre petite chose à plaindre. …Bien que plus à plaindre que petite.

« -Lucius Malfoy, je pense que l'on a déjà pu se croiser à quelques reprises. »

Maintenant qu'il le dit…Non. Je n'ai rien dans mes souvenirs qui ressemblent à une grande tignasse blonde. Mais on va faire comme si on le connaissait et…Et on va serrer bien gentiment la main qu'il nous tend en bon Pouffy' que nous sommes. Après tout, il n'avait pas l'air dangereux, mais l'aurait l'air encore plus s'il n'était pas en si mauvaise compagnie.

« -…Enchanté. »

« -Abigail m'a beaucoup parlé de toi tu sais ? »

Là tu viens de descendre dans mon estime tu sais ? Me dire que tu parles avec la harpie et qu'en plus c'était moi le sujet, ne va pas arranger l'opinion que je vais me faire de toi. Allez, on va imiter les Serpents qui m'entourent et ne rien répondre en attendant la suite.

« -Mis à part ça, tu sais ce que tu vas faire une fois sorti de Poudlard ? »

What. Je peux savoir le lien entre les deux questions ? Je fronçai un instant les sourcils, faisant une moue.

« -Hm…Non pas encore. »

« -Quelque chose de grand ? J'imagine que devoir s'occuper des hiboux de la Gazette du Sorcier n'a rien de très intéressant, et il y a nettement mieux payé n'est-ce pas ? »

Ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir, je me tus une nouvelle fois, avec un regard digne d'un quelconque bovin regardant un train passer. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne semblait même pas le moins du monde exaspéré par quoique ce soit, penchant légèrement la tête et me souriant une nouvelle fois.

« -Je peux t'aider. »

V'la maintenant qu'il se prend pour un conseiller. Relevant prudemment un sourcil, je continuai de le fixer silencieusement, alors que du coin de l'œil, je voyais Terence bouger par moment, ayant l'air de se demander qui lui avait foutu un boulet pareil. …Fallait pas me faire chier ni me faire bouger de ma chaise.

« -Pour bien commencer, il te faudrait déjà des bon contacts. Et sans vouloir me vanter, j'en connais pas mal. Mais ce qu'il faut surtout, c'est quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter. De fort. De puissant. »

Même si je ne voyais pas pourquoi il me disait ça particulièrement, et même si je n'avais pas spécialement envie de l'admettre, il avait raison. Mais plutôt crever que de le lui dire.

« -Artur ! Je te conseille de revenir et de les arrêter avant que Jess' et Gwen' n'aillent trop loin dans leurs histoires ! »

Merlin merci, dorénavant je t'érigerai un autel ainsi qu'à Eliott ton disciple et mon sauveur. Abigail lâcha un drôle de sifflement en se tournant vers l'autre Poufsouffle, et sembla vouloir lui répliquer quelque chose, cependant Malfoy lui fit un signe de main, ce qui eut le don de la faire taire. Double miracle.

« -Réfléchis bien à ce que je t'ai dit, Vodoleïev. »

Et un autre sourire de la part du blond, un. J'essayai de lui en rendre un, mais le fait de voir Terence juste à côté comploter avec Abigaïl me rendit la tâche plus difficile. Mes jambes elles par contre, plus courageuse que mon esprit, se tournèrent vers Eliott, et commencèrent à aller vers lui.

« -Hrm…Artur ? Juste encore deux secondes…s'il te plaît… »

Malgré la voix douce qu'elle avait prise, je sentais bien que le « s'il te plait » lui avait été comme…Arraché. Peut-être qu'elle connaissait la formule correcte, mais le ton qui était censé être avec aussi, ce n'était pas trop ça. Malgré tout, je m'arrêtai, et me retins de soupirer. Deux secondes elle avait dit. Juste deux secondes.

« -Oui ? »

« -Tu ne voudrais pas rendre une fille malheureuse n'est-ce pas ? »

Reclignement d'yeux. Et re-incompréhension. Bientôt, je me transformerai réellement en bovin je pense. Ou alors j'apprends à devenir à être un Animagus bovin de préférence. Et le tour est joué.

« -Eh…Non. »

Après tout, je n'en verrais pas l'utilité, surtout si c'est elle.

« -Tu veux bien aller au Bal avec moi alors ? »

AHAHAH. Aha…ah…bouse. Je viens de me faire avoir j'ai l'impression. Et pas qu'un peu. Re note à moi-même : ne plus jamais rien accepter de sa part à elle. De un. Je ne voulais pas aller à ce truc. De deux, je ne veux certainement pas y aller avec elle. Et de trois…Depuis quand c'était les filles qui invitaient ? Je suis vraiment relégué au rang du pire des ploucs là. Je dirais même, sous-plouc.

« -Euh…Je…J'y réfléchirai d'accord ? »

Tentative de fuite en cours : 99%. 99,7%...Erreur : un parasite est actuellement en train de vous retenir de nouveau par le bras, fermement.

« -Tu VIENS au bal avec moi. »

Regaaarde maman, une psychopaaaathe ! Non, sérieusement c'est quoi cette manière d'agresser les gens pour un truc pareil ? Je…Je ne veux PAS y aller. J'attendis quelques secondes, espérant qu'elle me lâcherait, en vain. Elle ne fit qu'accentuer son regard. Help.

« -Da…D'accord. »

Je me corrige. Je suis un sous-sous-sous-sous-plouc au troisième degré. Mais au moins elle m'a lâché. Victoire. Et cette fois-ci, elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut, je ne me retournai PLUS vers elle aujourd'hui. Ni plus jamais d'ailleurs. J'irai me rendre malade de force le jour du bal pour ne pas l'avoir et pour qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas trop. Ca…Devrait marcher…Non ? …Ahaha que de naïveté en moi-même. Bref, je me dépêchai de rejoindre Eliott, essayant de me remettre de mes émotions et d'éviter de trembler.

« -Je rêve où elle vient de te demander de l'accompagner au bal de la manière la plus charmante qu'il soit ? »

« -…Je donnerais cher pour que ce soit un rêve. »

« -Aha ! Tu l'as bien envoyée balader au moins ? »

Vu le sourire qu'il arborait, Eliott n'avait visiblement pas saisi la fin de la scène. Il me regarda quelques instants, certainement prêt à bien se moquer d'elle et surtout de la manière dont je l'aurais soi-disant remballée, et je préférai rester silencieux, le regardant d'un air désespéré.

« -Je vois…J'imagine qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à me trouver une cavalière et surtout d'apprendre à affronter Bulstrode. On repasser à l'animalerie et on lui achète une muselière magique ? »

Je lui rendis son sourire et le raccompagnai à la table, retrouvant mes blaireaux préférés. …N'empêche. La muselière ce serait peut-être une bonne idée.


	7. Bal rime avec Mal

Bon, c'est bientôt les examens, mais je trouve miraculeusement encore du temps donc, j'en profite tant que je peux /o/

* * *

Les jours étaient passés nettement trop vite. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça de ma vie, mais les cours me manquaient. Quelques qu'ils soient. N'importe lequel aurait fait l'affaire. Ou alors une retenue, c'est bien aussi. Même si je n'en ai eu qu'assez rarement et que la dernière fois que j'en ai eu une j'ai pu récurer des chaudrons pendant 2 heures. Magnifique souvenir. Oy, si on nous prend la tête avec des sorts de Disparition, ils peuvent bien laver leurs chaudrons eux-mêmes non ? M'enfin, inutile de se prendre la tête pour le moment avec ça, c'est que j'avais un face à face à régler moi. Ou face à papier, comme vous voulez. Bref, Pouffy vs Colis. Inutile de préciser que ce dernier, bien que je l'avais reçu il y a quelques jours de cela, était résolument fermé. Sincèrement, il faudrait ne pas avoir de cœur pour pouvoir le déchirer comme un barbare. Regarder-le comme il a l'air bien comme ça, je ne voudrais pas me risquer à détruire une telle œuvre d'art.

Surtout qu'il me venait droit de Mme Wilkes. Il fallait absolument que je garde une preuve de ce miracle inespéré. Je pourrais très bien garder la lettre qui allait avec, mais elle s'est malencontreusement retrouvée dans l'âtre de la cheminée de la Salle Commune. Malencontreusement. Faux mouvement, que voulez-vous, ça peut arriver à tout le monde. Bah. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle y avait mis touuut son cœur dans cette lettre. Au moins, en se retrouvant dans le feu, elle s'est rendue utile. La lettre, hein, pas ma belle-mère, même si ça ne m'aurais pas plus dérangé que ça. Soit, passons. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'avait retenu de manger sur place le bout de parchemin ô combien hypocrite qui m'étais adressé. Ah si. Ayant déjà une réputation de bouffie, si je me mets à manger ce qu'on m'envoie, en plein milieu de la Grande Salle, ça ne risque pas d'arranger l'affaire.

Elle était certainement de mèche avec Terence, bien que ce dernier l'ait certainement plus suivie qu'autre chose le connaissant, mais voyons le côté positif des choses : ce n'était qu'une lettre. Ça aurait pu être pire si elle s'était retrouvée en face de moi. …Bon. 10 minutes que je suis planté comme un piquet devant mon lit à baldaquin, à fixer le colis, qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un costume. On respire calmement et on se décide à l'ouvrir, en deux minutes c'est fait. Et puis, il n'y a strictement rien à craindre n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'oserait jamais m'envoyer un truc miteux, ou trouvé au fin-fond d'une armoire. Allez. On ferme les yeux et on déchire tout. Y.O.L.O. * You Live Only Once.

Hnph. Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça au final. Heureusement, elle avait pris quelque chose de plutôt classique. Et je remarquai aussi que le pantalon était moins serré que ceux que l'on avait achetés un peu avant la rentrée. Soit c'était un message pas très subtil, soit elle ne connaissait pas ma taille. Et je ne pouvais la blâmer sur ce point, étant donné que je n'en avais déjà aucune idée moi-même. Soit. Il m'avait en tout fallut même pas 6 minutes pour mettre ce truc et au moins 20 pour me décider à l'ouvrir. Et ce fut à ce moment qu'Eliott décida de ramener sa fraise en voulant me faire une tresse, genre je n'étais déjà pas assez ridicule comme ça. Enfin, il essaya plus de me faire une tresse qu'autre chose.

« -…C'est affreux. »

« -C'est artistique, nuance mon cher. »

Je retiens. Au moins je sais que le jour où je voudrai refaire faire l'intérieur de ma maison, j'éviterai de l'appeler pour m'aider ou pour faire quoi que ce soit.

« -On serait à Pâques, ce serait encore passé, je serais dans le thème, mais là… »

« -Bon, c'est pas que tes problèmes capillaires on s'en fiche un peu beaucoup, mais au lieu de faire la chochotte, on ferait mieux d'y aller avant d'être en retard. »

Par un quelconque miracle, Jessica qui attendait dans la Salle Commune eu la bonté de bien vouloir réa-arranger le désastre créé par mon cher collègue, et nous pûmes enfin nous rendre dans le Hall, décoré à l'occasion. De la fausse neige partout. J'imagine que l'utilité première de cette neige était d'embellir la pièce, mais en seconde utilité, il semblait que les ¾ des gens arrivaient à se tôler dessus. Ou alors ils n'étaient juste pas doués, c'était possible aussi. Maintenant, un autre problème se posait à moi : trouver Abigail. Doué comme j'étais, je m'étais arrangé pour l'éviter le plus possible et…Et je ne savais pas à quelle heure elle allait se décider à venir ni où on était censés se retrouver. J'aime mon sens de l'organisation. Bah. Je ne vais pas dire que ça ne m'arrangeais pas. Après tout, si je ne la trouvais pas, ce n'était pas une énooorme perte. Bien au contraire.

Malheureusement, la bonde arriva dix minutes plus tard, alors que j'attendais toujours Mary en compagnie d'Eliott, ce dernier s'étant décidé à l'inviter. Et il ne fallut même pas trente secondes à la Serpentard pour me repérer et s'en prendre une énième fois à mon bras. Je vais finir par croire qu'il lui a fait quelque chose dans une vie antérieure, c'est pas possible autrement là. J'essayai de négocier durant quelques instants avec elle, n'ayant pas spécialement envie de me retrouver seul avec ce qui illustrait à la perfection ma définition de folle furieuse, mais en vain. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle m'écoutait à vrai dire. Elle me laissa parler une minute 58 avant de s'extasier sur la musique qui sortait de la Grande Salle et de m'y emmener. Ca promettait déjà.

« -Aha ! J'avais parié avec Regulus sur la décoration, c'était certain qu'ils allaient changer les chandelles ! »

« -Magnifique. Oh, y a de la v… »

« -Ne me dit pas qu'il a osé inviter cette pimbêche ?! »

« -Par la barbe de Merlin, il a osé. A part ça, y a de la… »

« -Non mais t'as vu sa coiffure ? »

« -Ornithorynque. »

J'ai bel et bien la confirmation qu'elle ne m'écoute pas, vu qu'elle continue sur sa lancée. Je ne dois donc plus prendre la peine de lui répondre. C'est pas que je me contre-fiche de qui a invité qui et comment ils se sont habillés, mais c'est tout comme. Surtout que si elle daignait ouvrir un peu plus les yeux, la plupart des personnes autour de nous, ce qu'elles regardaient bizarrement c'était…Nous justement. Entre les Serpentards qui, pour la plupart, prenaient un air dédaigneux, et les autres qui a) n'avaient pas l'air de comprendre ce que l'on foutait ensemble et b) semblaient aussi le voir d'un mauvais œil, je sais pas ce qui était le mieux. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle eut la bonne idée de passer près d'un des bars qu'ils avaient installés à l'occasion, et j'en profitai pour m'y installer. Abigail, trop occupée à continuer ses commentaires, ne sembla rien remarquer, et alla même jusqu'à lâcher mon bras et continuer son chemin. Je vais finir par me croire trop chanceux. Mais autant ne pas parler trop vite, si ça se trouve elle reviendra dans deux minutes.

« -Artur ? Haw, quand Jess' m'a dit que tu venais je l'ai pas crue ! Dire que je pensais que t'allais trouver une combine pour rester dans le dortoir… »

Je tournai la tête vers mon interlocutrice, tout aussi blonde que celle qui venait de me quitter, mais au moins, il s'agissait de Gwenaëlle cette fois-ci. Compagnie que j'allais certainement plus apprécier que la première.

« -C'est ce qui était prévu au départ, mais j'ai eu quelques gros imprévus. »

« -Bulstrode ? »

« -J'aurais pas pu dire mieux. »

« -Je sais pas ce qu'elle te veut, mais je ne peux que te dire de faire attention, elle sait ce qu'elle veut et l'obtiens généralement… »

« -J'admets qu'elle a un don de persuasion très efficace, bien qu'il se rapproche fort de l'agression si tu veux mon avis. »

La salle se remplissait de plus en plus, et Mary ainsi qu'Eliott ne tardèrent pas à nous rejoindre, ce dernier plus qu'heureux que je sois arrivé à me débarrasser –momentanément- de la Vert et Argent. Pendant une bonne heure, durant laquelle Thomas nous avait rejoints, Abigail ne se pointa pas, me faisant penser qu'elle m'avait peut-être oublié. Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle revint en force, et sans doute face à mon air désespéré, Eliott se mit juste devant moi, lui tendant une main. Il est suicidaire, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

« -Vous n'oseriez quand même pas me refuser cette danse mademoiselle ? »

Cette fois-ci, c'est pas moi qui aie réussi à m'étouffer en buvant, c'est Thomas. La Serpentard toisa Eliott quelques instants, semblant réfléchir et fut contrainte à accepter, le tout en lui lançant un regard venimeux. …A ta place Eliott, je penserais à mettre des chaussures blindées où à les protéger, au choix. Sinon tes pieds risquent d'en pâtir.

« -Bouse ! J'ai oublié ma trousse dans le dortoir…Thomas, tu m'accompagnes ? »

Gwenaëlle se mordait la lèvre, fixant d'un air insistant le Poufsouffle, qui n'avait visiblement pas envie de se bouger pour le moment. Souriant légèrement, je me relevai du siège que je monopolisais depuis un bon bout de temps.

« -Je vais aller avec toi si tu veux, ça me déranges pas. »

« -TOI TU REPOSES TES FESSES LA ET TU NE BOUGES PAS. »

…O…Okay. Tout de suite madame. Je me dépêchai de regagner ma place, alors que Thomas, tout aussi passablement choqué par la belle imitation de beuglante que venait de nous faire Gwenaëlle, se levait, se décidant à la suivre. …Que quelqu'un me rassure, toutes les filles ne sont pas des folles furieuses ?

« -…Ca lui arrive souvent de faire ça ? »

Visiblement, Mary ne comprenait pas non plus, ce qui était bon signe dans un sens. Répondant par un hochement de tête négatif, et les mains crispées sur le siège – pahbouger on m'a dit.- je fixai la porte par laquelle Gwenaëlle était sortie, un silence plutôt lourd s'installant, brisé d'une part par la musique ambiante, et de l'autre par les quelques disputes qui éclataient autour de nous. Je préfère garder la bouche fermée, si je l'ouvre, ce sera certainement pour discuter du temps qu'il fait dehors, et je préfère lui épargner ça.

« -Pourquoi…Pourquoi tu l'as invitée ? »

Finit par lancer Mary, regardant résolument ses chaussures. …Peut-être que y avait une tâche dessus ? Bien que d'ici, je ne voyais rien qui puisse y ressembler.

« -Eh…En fait c'est…Plutôt elle qui m'a invité… »

Et je n'ai pas osé refuser de peur de me transformer sur place en tas de cendres. Mais on va passer ce détail peu important que la Gryffondor n'est pas forcée de savoir hein. Autant ne pas me traîner moi-même dans la boue si on peut éviter. N'obtenant aucune réponse, je tournai la tête vers Mary, qui avait un air mi- surpris, mi- amusé

« -Je dirais même plutôt forcé, remix de Gwen' il y a deux minutes en changeant les paroles. »

Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais une quelconque réputation, alors tant qu'à faire, autant essayer de détendre l'atmosphère, ce sera mieux que de rester en silence, tous les deux à observer le sol. Et pour une fois, ma tentative d'humour réussi, l'amusement ayant visiblement prit la place de la surprise à en croire son rire.

« -Mon pauvre, je n'ose même pas imaginer la scène… »

Je m'apprêtai à lui répondre, avant qu'un groupe en face de nous, et surtout la voix qui en provenait, n'attire mon attention : Abigail était en train de s'énerver sur quelqu'un qui ne semblait être nul autre qu'Eliott. Et la Gryffondor l'avait aussi remarqué, réagissant même plus vite que moi, s'étant déjà relevée pour aller voir.

« -… incapable ! »

Et une gifle servie sur un plateau d'argent, uuuune. J'avais parié sur ses pieds, visiblement c'était ses joues qui allaient s'en ramasser le plus. Mais inutile de commenter et autant agir, vu tout ce que je dois à mon ami pour le moment, je peux bien faire ça. Prenant mon courage –inexistant- à deux mains, je m'avançai et laissai Mary s'interposer. Oy, elle avait été plus rapide que moi, c'est pas de ma faute.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec_ elle _? »

Manque de pot, Abigail s'était tournée vers moi, préférant ignorer Mary. Dans un sens, c'est bien, dans l'autre…Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ? Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours ce qu'il y a de plus sociable, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle espérait ? Que pendant qu'Eliott l'éloignait, de mon côté je fuie ceux étant restés à mes côtés ?

« -Eh…Je… »

« -Peu importe. »

Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec la blonde. Peu importe, fiche-toi de ma vie, je me ficherai de la tienne, fous-moi la paix et ne t'approche plus de mon bras, okay ? Sauf qu'elle ne semblait pas de cet avis. Après un regard dédaigneux envers la Gryffondor et le Poufsouffle qui lui faisaient face, elle se retourna vers moi, changeant d'air du tout au tout.

« -…J'ai froid. »

Si elle n'est pas schizophrène, c'est qu'elle est bipolaire. Et pas qu'un peu. Mais je préfère ne pas le lui faire remarquer, je risquerais de me la mettre à dos d'une manière ou d'une autre, dernière chose dont j'ai besoin actuellement.

« -Tu veux que je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta Salle Commune ? »

Euh. C'était peut-être pas ça que j'étais censé dire. Et peut-être pas non plus avec autant d'espoir. Entre Eliott qui a du mal à se retenir de rire, Mary qui a l'air de prier pour je-ne-sais-quelle raison, des intéressés par la scène qui sont tout autant partagés et Abigail qui pourrait très bien passer un casting pour un troll des montagnes affamés, je ne sais pas vraiment quelle attitude prendre.

_« -Ton veston. »_

Oh. C'est une solution ça aussi. Qui m'enchante moins que celle que j'avais trouvée mais bon. Je m'exécutai, le lui mettant sur les épaules et en espérant qu'après ça, elle daignerait me laisser tranquille. Bien que ce ne soit pas gagné d'avance.

« -Merci…Mais c'est toi qui va avoir froid maintenant, tu veux te rapprocher ? »

« -Pas besoin, c'est gentil mais de là où je viens, je suis habitué aux températures glaciales. »

C'en fut trop pour Eliott, qui partit dans un fou-rire et alla d'ailleurs un peu plus loin afin d'essayer de se calmer. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir réagi comme ça d'ailleurs, au plus grand dam de la Serpentard qui semblait plus que jamais désespérée. Elle serra les dents quelques instants, avant de…de se mettre à pleurer. What. Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait/raté ?

« -J…Je te préviens, c…C'est eux ou moi ! »

C'est quoi ce chantage à deux Gallions maintenant ? Je ne pas comprendre ce que elle chercher à atteindre. Elle but avoir ou elle vouloir exploser à moi cerveau ? Si c'est la deuxième option, elle réussit bien.

« -Pffrt. Il a dit qu'il était habitué au froid, mais sans doute pas au point de pouvoir te supporter le restant de la soirée. »

Je tournai une nouvelle fois la tête, vers celui qui venait de prendre la parole. Qui n'était autre que Black, qui suivait visiblement la discussion depuis un bout de temps. La Serpentard lui servit aussi un regard venimeux avant d'enlever le veston de ses épaules et de me le tendre brusquement

« -Très bien. »

J'eus à peine repris ce qui m'appartenait, qu'elle tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers la sortie de la Grande Salle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais la légère impression qu'à un moment ou à un autre, j'allais le regretter. Qu'elle me fasse un coup bas pour se venger ne m'étonnerait pas le moins du monde, à l'avenir il faudra que je pense à être vigilant. Mais pour le moment, je ne risquais pas grand-chose avec la tape que venait de me mettre Black à l'épaule

« -Epique. Je donnerais cher pour revoir la tête qu'elle a faite au coup du « Je suis habitué aux températures glaciales », la prochaine fois que je veux mettre un Serpentard hors de ses gonds en tout cas, je ferai appel à toi si ça te dérange pas ! »

Aha…Si il pouvait éviter, ça m'arrangerait mieux, je ne tiens pas à avoir d'autre Verts et Argent à mes basques. Une seule me suffit aaamplement. En attendant, autant essayer de profiter un minimum du bal, maintenant que je suis presque certain qu'elle ne reviendra pas. Je ferai juste tout pour éviter les Serpentards que je reconnais, on est jamais trop prudent.

* * *

*Drakshadow, je t'avais prévenue 8D *flyaway*


End file.
